


Of Bobble Hats and Slippery Ice

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Sho takes Nino to the snow with embarrassing consequences





	Of Bobble Hats and Slippery Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southview/gifts).



 

"I hate this," Nino complained for the nth time that morning. He had tried everything to get out of this weekend in the mountains, but Sho had remained firm.

"So you said." Sho glared at his watch; Nino had interrupted the nap he had carefully scheduled over their traveling time.

"Why do I have to go with you? Can't I just spend the weekend at home?" Nino whined.

"Don't you want to spend time with me?" Sho pouted and blinked sadly at his grumpy boyfriend.

"Stop looking at me like that. You only do it when you want me to cave in to your wishes," Nino scowled.

"Well it certainly worked in bed last night when I wanted you to..." Sho stopped speaking as a woolly hat hit him in the face. "Ow! The bobbly bit got me right in the eye!"

"Serves you right."

After shared glares the rest of the journey was spent in an frosty silence.

++++

"So we finally have some time alone," Sho said with a suggestive smile.

Nino huffed and looked away hunching down into his coat. They were alone because the wind was blowing a gale and all sensible people were safely indoors drinking hot chocolate. Only Sho would think to drag him through the snow to look at a historic monument that he'd read about in a pamphlet that he'd picked up from the train station.

As Nino went to tighten his scarf a gust of wind snatched it from his hand and blew it across the ground. He let out a squawk of distress, shivering at the sudden cold blast down the collar of his coat.

"I'll get it!" Sho raced after it as it blew ahead of him, always seeming to be one step away as it eluded his grasping fingers.

Uttering a cry of triumph he leapt and managed to grab the fringe on the end before he realized that his feet were sliding independently of him.

"What? Whoa!"

Too late he saw that he was skidding on the frozen surface of a small pond. He tried to brake but that only succeeded in landing him on his ass with a painful thud.

Sho scrabbled to stand but the slippery soles of his shoes couldn't find a grip on the smooth surface of the ice and the bulky weight of his thick clothes made him even more clumsy. Every time he made it almost to his feet he fell again. He landed on his bruised ass more times than he could count.

After multiple attempts he gave up and lay there like a turtle on its back and listened to the snorts of laughter coming from Nino's direction.

"Ow!" Nino said, cluching his sides and wincing. "Stop making me laugh. I think I just popped a rib."

Sho growled in response and tried to stand up one last time, wobbling around like a newborn foal before landing flat on his face. He had managed to get more snow than would seem possible inside his clothes and he was feeling damp and cold.

"Would you like some help?" Nino wheezed in between giggles.

"Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly comfortable," Sho pouted. "I even have a scarf to keep me warm," he added, wrapping it around his face to hide his embarrassment.

Nino stopped laughing and said in a much softer voice, "You can't stay there. I don't want you getting sick or hurt. Please let me help."

Sho peeped out from behind the scarf, "You won't make fun of me any more?"

"I just want you to be safe," Nino said. "Throw me the end of the scarf and I'll pull you to safety."

Sho unwound the scarf and gripped one end as he tossed the other to Nino, who slowly pulled him towards him. When he could stand on firm ground again Sho hugged Nino to him and pressed a grateful kiss to his cold lips.

++++

Sho's hands were shaking as he gripped the hug mug of hot chocolate that Nino had just handed him. Steam from the bathwater curled around his face as he sighed with pleasure at the feeling of the warmth gradually seeping into his frozen limbs.

"That was a very noble thing for you to do," Nino said as he brushed Sho's hair back from his face and kissed his forehead. "Just because I laughed doesn't mean that I didn't appreciate it."

"It's my fault for dragging you here in the first place," Sho said.

"To be perfectly honest, yes it is," agreed Nino. "But I also like spending time alone with you like this," he added, bending down and kissing Sho properly, nipping playfully on his lower lip.

"So how about joining me here?" Sho asked with a suggesive arch of his eyebrow.

"Hmm, I think I will," Nino replied and began to unbutton his shirt. "I just have one little thing to do first."

Curious as to what was more important right now Sho asked, "And what's that?"

"I haven't sent the guys the video I took of you falling over yet. I wanted to set it to appropriate music first." Nino called over his shoulder as he shot out of the room.

Sho thought about hunting Nino down but he decided to keep his revenge on hold. It would be much more fun to wait until later when they were in bed togther.


End file.
